


Ar-Pharazôn the Golden

by Bushwah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Immortality, Present Tense, Temptation, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron corrupts the king Ar-Pharazôn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar-Pharazôn the Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zlu_and_Luff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlu_and_Luff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loyalty Unyielding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695228) by [Zlu_and_Luff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlu_and_Luff/pseuds/Zlu_and_Luff). 



> A poem-form retelling of the seduction of Ar-Pharazôn in questionably authentic Shakespearean English.

I am the voice of thy mind  
That breeds a will to power  
And thou art unassailable  
Whilst I am thine.

Men's lives are needlessly short  
Their memories decay  
Long past thy given span of years  
I shall keep thee.

Let go of thy sentience  
Give thyself to the void  
Love and trust me above all men  
As I trust thee.

Thee and thy kin have I known  
And thou hast not known me  
Yet when I speak, thou know'st my voice  
For I am thee.

**Author's Note:**

> -For the love of God, Zigûr!  
> -Yes, for the love of God!


End file.
